


I´ll be your hero

by LadyOfGOT7 (LadyOfNothing)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bambam is an idol, Chaeyoung is their cousin, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I always write at like 3 am lol, JB is a songwritter, Jackson is an idol, Jinyoung is Jackson's bf, M/M, Mark is Bam´s manager, Mina is an idol, Youngjae is a doctor, yugyeom is a dancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfNothing/pseuds/LadyOfGOT7
Summary: Yugyeom is your regular teenager. He goes to school, dances in his free time,  messes with his younger brother and visits his family in Thailand from time to time.Bambam is a huge star in Asia. Everyone knows his name and loves him. From little boys to grandfathers, he is Asia's heartthrob. Except for Yugyeom, who is probably the only person in the world who, even after everything they went through in the past, STILL isn´t obesessed with him.Bambam is SHOOKT.(I just finished editing so might as well read again lol)





	1. Hard Carry (We better make the best out of this)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone--  
> This work is based on the Starstruck movie on Disney Channel. It´s one of my favorites and I seriously don´t know how is possible that we didn´t had a GOT7 fic based on it. the disrespekt i swear.  
> I also noticed we have very few fics of Yugbam and that´s like unbelievable I mean ????  
> So yeah. Here is my fic. Please be patient with me cause it´s my first fic and english isn´t my first language. Please tell me if you notice any mistakes.  
> Also stream Miracle, it will clean your soul and skin.

“Ya Yugyeom-hyung, your favorite idol is on tv! Come and see! I think Bambam got even more handsome!” said Hyunjin teasingly.  
“Hyunjin-ah, I don't get why you make that dumb joke over and over, you know I dislike him. Besides, why do you watch those stupid programs anyways? They’re just trash!” -Yugyeom then took the remote from his younger brother’s hands and turned off the tv- You should be up packing, we have to leave soon to the airport, not losing brain cells over this dumb show!  
“Don’t be overdramatic, hyung, besides, I already packed!-Hyunjin took the remote and turned back on the television, just in time to see Park Jinyoung. There he was the nation’s first love with his chinese boyfriend, Jackson Wang.

Ther were on the news again because Jackson was going to release a new song with the thai superstar, Bambam. He wasn’t really an artist who would collab with a lot of artists, so the idea of seeing the King of China and Asia’s favorite bad boy together was enough to have everyone talking about them. Of course, the news anchelors and “rumor reporters” would often say they wouldn’t be able to do well since there would be too much ego for one recording booth and that they would end up probably hating each other.  
He didn’t know them enough to be able to guess. He only followed Jackson because he was Jinyoung’s bf and as for Bambam, he knew who he was and liked his songs, but he couldn’t really enjoy himself much since his older brother DESPISED the guy. He could’t really recall why. 

“Why again was that you hated Bambam so much?” asked Hyunjin to be interrupted by his older brother who started ranting “Because he's not really that talented or handsome and I don't really get why everybody here and like everywhere else in this damn continent is so obsessed with every little thing he does! It’s really annoying! Besides, he's just another guy with a primadonna complex who thinks he can get away with anything” Yugyeom left the living room stumping his feet directly to his room and slammed the door.

”he sure has very strong feelings towards that kid, wouldn’t be hilarious if he were in love with him, right? After all, they did meet years ago…” commented his grandma, who sitting in his rocking chair had watched the exchange in silence. She was a woman of few words, so it was surprising when she had an input in one of their conversations.

-That grandma, would be almost impossible but surely would be surprising. Though I can assure you Yugyeom-ah doesn't hate him as much as he believes, I'm certain of that. 

\---------------------------------------------------

-”I honestly think he is perfect for the role, he is exactly what I have imagined. I say he's hired. - said Miss Kim to the director. Miss Kim Eun-hee was the writer of several manghwas whose drama adaptations had broken all expectations. Now, for her latest work, she wanted a foreigner playing the lead and who better than Bambam, the thai heartbreaker?

-”Really? That's great. Can we set a date for signing the papers then? - responded Mark, Bam Bam´s manager. This was a great deal and the next big step for Bambam´s career. So far he had done it all: songwritting, composing, singing, rapping, dancing, modeling, MCing, acting and he even had some time to date around and party. Acting in an important movie was his next breakthrough.  
-”Yes,” She sat back in her chair and looked down on her notes “My only condition is that you keep yourself off the tabloids for a week. We have noticed lately that Bambam has been a lot in the news and in all magazines. He has a new partner every weekend and now every newspaper is focused in your new collab with Jackson, saying this and that...!”  
-WHAT? How am I supposed to stay away from the press? I am one of the most famous people in Korea, how could I just avoid it?” Bambam sighed. This was like mission impossible idol version or smth. “Literally even if I avoid the press, my fans usually keep track of all my movements and it all ends up on the next day’s headlines”  
Mark looked at him and with just that, asked him to calm down. Mark had been his manager since the beginning and was like a brother to him. He knew Mark would sort it out. 

“ It's not like you have to stop being young” Mrs. Kim spoke again “and having fun, we just want you to clear your schedule and go spend some time with your family back in Thailand.” She continued before he could protest “We are aware you are just as popular in your homeland, but at least like this the only thing everyone will see before the announcement of the drama will be that you´re a good son and that you love your country.”

Bambam looked back at Mark, who clearly stated for him that he honestly didn’t have a way out of this. He wrinkled his nose “Okay, I guess I don't really have a choice here. I'll book a ticket to Thailand for tomorrow morning and I guess...” He frowned “we'll see each other again in a week”.  
He didn’t really care about going home or staying with his family but being sincere, Bambam would have prefered to stay Korea or even go to his house in Singapore. Everything but Thailand would be good rn. The platinum haired knew he would have to keep his promise to attend to some events he had managed to get off on the excuse that he wouldn’t be able to fly to Thailand during that month. Now he had to hop on a plane to his homeland and go, like it or not. He couldn’t say no now, which meant he would have to sneak out and pray he wasn’t caught. It was going to be long week.


	2. My youth (I hate you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom has VALID REASONS to hate Bambam.   
> (Or so he likes to think)
> 
> (It's bs, Yugyeom is just a petty hoe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of sexual insinuations on minors. It´s all pretty light but just in case. 
> 
> PLEASE CHECK ALL CHAPTERS AGAIN SINCE I DECIDED TO ADD NEW THINGS. Thank you, next <3
> 
> I was actually going to give up on this fic but then I noticed I had a comment ?? and kudos ????? and people actually clicked on it ??? I´m honestly shookt which is why I decided to write another chapter and post it. I´m sorry it´s kinda short.  
> I was going to stick to the original plot but then said "why not get a bit of the original story? After all, Yugyeom was jealous of Bambam and how cute he was.  
> I have never been to Korea or Thailand, so all the things I write are based either on what I know from big cities in general or from what I found on the internet. if I make any logistic or spelling mistakes, please be kind enough to point them out to me.

After what felt like the longest flight in his life, Yugyeom was finally on Thailand. He had been there several times to visit his family, so it wasn't as impressive as the first time he had visited it when he was a child, but he sure felt comforted by the warm air and the friendly people. Korea was very cold and Seoul, was an hectic city, just like any other important capital.

_Bangkok, somehow, had kept a sense of familiarity he hadn't found in any other place to that day._

Even though they had never taken proper thai classes, they had learned the language when they were younger through the many trips they did to the land of smiles, which now allowed them to take the train by themselves to their aunt's house. Their aunt Minyoung, their father´s sister, was a joyful woman, full of energy and like a second mother to the boys. Yugyeom faithfully believed he got his dancing genes from her, who had been a great dancer back in Korea before she decided to get married and leave the country with her husband. Being in a foreign country didn't stop her in making her dream come true: having her own dance studio. This resulted in her having one of the most prestigious idol academies in the country, where she trained teens and young adults who had the hope of becoming great stars. Even Yugyeom had received his first lessons in her studio and of course, it also had been under that same roof that during an infamous summer, he met Bambam.

He must have been a little bit over 13 but he didn't look his age at all. Others often took him as a hyung because he was already 180 cm and he didn't look like a kid anymore. Everyone was so impressed with his abilities and how mature he was for his age, he was his hyungs favorite. He was the only korean who could also speak thai and he could communicate with both japanese and chinese pals through english. Everything was perfect until Bambam arrived.

His aunt had seen him dance in the street and had decided to grant him a chance to take dance lessons with her even though his family couldn't actually afford to pay the camp. The moment the little thai had set foot in the academy he was immediately everyone's favorite. The teachers, the noonas and even his precious hyungs were all in love with how cute little Kunpimook was and how pretty his big eyes were. It was annoying to see the least. The worst of all was that Bambam was the same age as him, even a few months older. How was that even possible?? He looked and acted like a 10 year old, it didn't make sense at all.

“Isn´t Taecyeon super handsome? Agh, I swear I would love to be on his lap all day long…- sighted Bambam as he sat down on the floor one day late at night, when it was only Bambam and him in the practice room. “Do you think that means something??? I mean, I never get the same feeling when I sit on Nayeon _noona_ ´s lap…” He emphasized the “noona”, which was such a foreign word for him.

One minute passed and he got no response from the other boy, which pushed him to get up and walk over to him “I know you can understand what I say, I have seen talk in thai to everyone. Everyone except me, of course. Tell me, what is it? Do you hate me?” - He got no answer again. Yugyeom was straight up ignoring him. He just didn't want to talk to the boy who had everyone eating off their palms, he didn't want to be a part of his fan club.

“Or maybe I make you nervous.” Bambam wiggled his eyebrows and then laughed of his own sentence. “Seriously though. I actually think I like guys a lot more than girls so you might have a chance” He winked his eye. He was very sly and flirty for a 13 year old who looked like a child. And Yugyeom would never admit it, but he actually thought Bambam was kinda, maybe, a little pretty. But he wasn’t there to inflate this kid’s ego. “I'm not interested in you like that. You give yourself too much credit” Yugyeom buffed and give Bambam a cheeky smile.

The older boy then decided to stand up and get close to him, just to dance and sing along softly the lyrics of a popular song by some korean girl group we couldn’t recall at the moment.“이런 내 맘 모르고 너무해 너무해!” (I don’t know how you feel, you’re so mean, you’re so mean!)” The younger boy pouted like the girl idols did, a look that made him look super adorable, more than usual. It was truly horrifying how he could even make Yugyeom, who had declared him his enemy, feel things everytime Bambam did something. He was too cute for his own good. He had to stop this. Nothing good would come off of this. Which is why he got up and said words he might even still regret nowadays.

"Ugh, stop that. You can’t convince me that you’re cute, besides, I’m certain you’re just here to play with me just like you do with everyone else. What are you, a prostitute? I´m not going to be your little boyfriend or anything. You´re not even that cute, you´re actually pretty obnoxious. So just- leave me alone! I don’t want to have anything to do with someone who is all looks and no work” And with that, he left the room clenching his fists, leaving Bambam behind all bi himself. Yugyeom didn’t know then the weight of his words.

Bambam wasn´t from a very wealthy family and he had lost his dad when he was young which meant his mom worked really hard to make ends meet every month. Ever since he had attended a Rain concert with his mother he had decided he wanted to be an idol, but it was hard when you don't have money. So he would dance and sing on the streets for some money, even if it meant sometimes receiving insinuations no 13 year-old should be getting from older men.

Last time Mrs. Lee Min Young, had not only saved him from something else than an insinuation but had offered him a spot in her dance academy. Mrs. Lee had stated she thought Bambam had the talent to go all the way and become a star. She had also told her mom she would feed him and that he would learn to dance and hopefully, get into a big entertainment company overseas. His mom wasn’t in love with the idea, but it was his son´s dream. When you don't have a lot of money, you only think about today. And yes, it was true she struggled every month, but she still wanted her children to do what they loved and to live long happy lives and you couldn’t do that if you didn’t take opportunities as they come.

As long as he set foot on the academy, he had decided he would be loved by everyone in there no matter the cost, cause that way they wouldn’t even notice he wore the same clothes almost everyday or that he didn’t really had money for snacks. All of his fears disappeared when he met the students and teachers. It was true everyone treated him a bit like a baby, but at least he wasn't treated badly. Everyone was kind to him. Everyone except Yugyeom, who according to Nayeon noona, was the same age as him and could actually speak thai with him, but the boy seemed to avoid him like the plague. That obviously, made him a lot more invested in the mysterious guy.

Maybe he was shy or awkward with new people and they haven’t had had a chance to make proper introductions. So that’s why he decided to start off a conversation with the guy. They weren’t living in the 1950’s, people didn’t look down on people who weren’t straight and having love interests was a normal thing for teens. Also that way he could know if he had any chance with the guy or if he was painfully straight.

So when the guy who was not only his age but also really good looking came and said he was ugly and obnoxious, his pride was hurt. He had hoped that the both of them could be best friends or maybe, something more. And then he had to come and tell him he acted like a prostitute?? Who was this Yugyeom guy to come here, treat him like that and belittle his hard work? He didn’t know a thing about him or what he had been through! If Yugyeom wasn’t willing to be nice to wouldn’t make the effort either.

Bambam kept his word and stayed away from Yugyeom. Actually, he seemed to avoid him more than what was necessary. Bambam always seemed to disappear from thin air whenever Yugyeom entered a room. In classes, he would sit as far from him as possible. Yugyeom wasn’t sure, but it seemed like Bambam had took his words to heart and had decided to prove he was the best there, which meant they would be constantly put against each other in weekly evaluations;same age, similar abilities. By the end of the summer, they were almost tied, Yugyeom was winning by one. Bambam was actually looking forward to their next match (not that he would admit it out loud tho), he was sure he would win this time for sure. But he never got to, because Yugyeom had already hopped on a plane back to Korea before the camp ended, so he never got his rematch. 

_Life had took them to different paths without knowing thet were meant to be walking in the same lane._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, the lyrics and dance Bambam makes are from Twice-TT, I know Twice debuted after GOT7 and many of the members are younger than our boys BUT let's pretend the song is by someone else or smth, idc. In case you don't recognize the lyrics/dance, it's the line after the first "I´m like TT, just like TT" idk sis xD
> 
> I haven´t decided how old Yugyeomie and Bammie are in the present, but just so y'all know in the flasback part, Taecyeon is only a few years older than them, so it´s likely that Bambam could have a crush on him.  
> Their aunt Minyoung is based on Min from Miss A cause she is/was my bias in Miss A and I honestly think she deserved better :c  
> Also our Yugyeomie is quite a multilingual king in this one, for the sake of the fic lol


	3. Eyelids getting (NOT SO) heavy (& it's all their fault)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom plans on sleeping in and having a quiet night. Hyunjin and Chaeyoung have other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally edited this last chapter so now I can start writting and posting the rest of the chapters! Yay :D

"Hey Yugyeom, Hyunjinnie it's so good to see you boys!" was the first thing Aunt Min said to them as soon as they arrived “All the crew at the dance studio is dying to see you guys again! We are now working on this coreo for Double B entertainment and we would to see what you”- "Mom, stop with the shop talk, they just got here!” interrupted Chaeyoung, their younger cousin “I think it would be better to leave all this for later! Let's just eat and let them settle” Thankfully, Chaeyoung was fully aware of Yugyeom's dislike for everything related to the idol and it wouldn’t be long before he realized his aunt was working for Bambam’s company.

“Maybe you’re right, we’ll discuss it later, I always forget they must be tired” she laughed softly “You already know the way to your “rooms” and Chaeyoung will help me set the table so we can have dinner all together! I can’t wait to hear all about what you guys have been up to back in Korea!” And with that their aunt left them in a rush. She was always very energetic and was maybe a bit absent-minded a times; she had left them with all their cases at the door and they were supposed to take them to the second and “third” floors of the house, where they have always stayed in all their trips.  
Hyunjin and Yugyeom used to stay together in the guest room, until Yugyeom discovered he couldn’t really sleep in that room and would rather stay in the attic.Hyunjin was ecstatic to say the least.

The attic wasn’t your traditional place filled with dust and old stuff; Aunt Minyoung had decided to redesign it as a project after the death of her husband and now, it was a pretty clean and cozy place. Chaeyoung would often use it as a recording booth and Yugyeom would usually stay there during their trips to Thailand. It had everything someone could wish for: a mini fridge, a fuzzy carpet, a small tv, some old movies and a huge sofa covered with blankets and cushions. But the best part about it was its huge windows, that gave a nice view of the city and sometimes, of the sky. Yugyeom felt safer looking at the stars, at the sky, and it was the only place where he could sleep comfortably and feel like home. 

It wasn’t like he had a tragic childhood or something, he just liked the sky. He had indeed lived in different places during his not so long life, but he had always been surrounded by people who loved him and appreciated him so he didn’t had many worries. It was true his parents weren’t the best and even know, after their divorce they didn’t really had a real interest in their sons, but he still had his friends, his family here in Thailand and his little brother. He wasn’t alone. And with that happy thought and wrapped up in a light bedsheet like a burrito, Yugyeom felt asleep.

\-----------------------------

Or so he thought. He was in the middle of a really enjoyable dream about dancing in a metro station when his brother and cousin decided to wake him up from his slumber. - “What the fuck, Hyungjin? It’s like the middle of the night! What the fuck do you want?- “Wow Yugyeom, no need to get aggressive with me, besides, it’s only over 7 it’s not our fault Auntie and you are grandmas and go to bed super early.” Hyunjin chuckled.  
“I was tired of the trip!- “Before you start protesting, hear us out” Interrupted Chaeyoung. Yugyeom sighted. “Obviously you don’t know because you live under a bridge but Jackson and Bambam are making an appearance in Studio 54 because they’re going to sing to Jinyoung for his birthday and we HAVE to go”  
“A mini concert of that double Bullshit kid? no thank you. I’d rather stay here” Yugyeom turned his back and covered his head with the bedsheet. “Oh c’mon don’t be mean! You only have to take us there and wait outside. I think there’s a Starbucks nearby or something like that. C’monnnnnn we’ll do whatever you want the rest of the vacations!! Just please, please take us there! It’s not everyday Bambam is actually here in Thailand!” Chaeyoung started shaking him. “Jinyoung will be there for sure and I don’t when else I will get to see him” Hyunjin finished.  
Yugyeom sighted, removing the bedsheet from over his head “Anyway, did you ask Auntie for permission? You’re both barely over 18 so I don’t think she will let you guys go”  
“Like you didn’t sneak out when you were our age! Please, we’ll do all your chores, just please take us there :c” At this point, both his brother and cousin were giving him puppy eyes in hopes he would give in. 

“Okay, okay, I´ll take you. But I´ll stay in the car. And we have to get back early, I don’t want to get in trouble with auntie. AND if you keep me waiting for too long I SWEAR I’ll won’t drive you anywhere else for the rest of my life so you better go meet, kiss them and be back quickly”He got up and put up some decent clothes and some makeup. After all, he was going to be parked near some fancy club, he might not be a fan but he still had some dignity to maintain. “Let’s go then” They left the attic quietly, into the car that was in the garage.Their aunt had a really deep sleep so there was no chance that she would wake up. With that in mind, they left the house in direction of the hottest part of Bangkok. 

“Now that I think about it, how are you guys going to get in the club if it is like super exclusive or something?” Asked Yugyeom, curious in how the two minors would sneak into. It wasn’t only that they didn’t had the age to be drinking and going to clubs, but also they weren’t anyone important to get into this particular place. After all, Studio 54 was the celebrities’ favorite club and it was almost IMPOSSIBLE to get in.  
“Well, we wouldn’t have asked you if we weren’t ready with a plan. You see, every fan of Bambam knows he loves this place, which is why I had prepared in advance for this situation. There’s a door backstage that gets to the building, we just need you to drop us at this alley next to the club and we will be all set.” Chaeyoung winked. Yugyeom wasn’t really sure of how that would work out in the end, so he just hoped they won’t end up in prison, cause then he is sure his aunt won´t let them out of the house for next two weeks at least.  
He parked in the alley and saw both his brother and cousin get out of the car dressed up like models. Chaeyoung was wearing a black leather dress, a sequin chal and long chunky sparkling earrings, her orange hair in a high ponytail. Hyunjin was also wearing black; a slightly transparent turtleneck and a leather jacket. If they weren’t his dumb relatives he would have guessed they were also idols. Now he saw why they would get in, they had that wow factor not everyone had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this fic, Yugyeom has a license that he can use in Thailand too.  
> Also FYI, Thailand's drinking age is 20 just like in Korea.  
> Also Chaeyoung and Minyoung are inspired by Twice's Chaeyoung and Miss A's Min but they're very different, not that most would care or notice lol.  
> Twice here is the same except Chaeyoung (And maybe other members if necessary) aren't part of it. The only member we will have for sure is Mina, because we stan Michaeng in this house.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a JYP stan so we will probs get cameos from at least one member of each group. Hopefully.  
> Miss A's Min is their aunt and Twice's Chaeyoung's mother. Stray Kids' Hyunjin is Yugyeom little brother.   
> Gyeom, Chae and Hyunjin will keep their original ages: 21, 19 & 18\.   
> Sum references so you get what I went for:  
> Jackson is based on himself, of course. For Jinyoung, well, he's just this huge hallyu wave actor. No specific reference.  
> Bambam idol image is based on a mix of Rain and G-dragon (literally huge stars and Bammie's idols).So yeah, Bambam is this huge star all across Asia, known worldwide.  
> Mrs. Kim Eun Hee is a made up name ( I think ??) and is based on Kim Eun-sook, the writter of dramas like Goblin, Descendants of the Sun and Secret Garden.


End file.
